1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to medical intubation devices for insertion of a tube into a patient. More particularly, this invention pertains to a nasal insertion device utilizing a magnetically guided tube for insertion into a patient""s passageway and organ.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior intubation devices have provided various guide mechanisms to direct a tube through appropriate passageways and into a target organ within a patient. Insertion of intubation devices is typically through the mouth and oral cavity for insertion into the esophagus, or through an incision in the abdominal wall for insertion into the stomach. Typical prior intubation device include insertion of a guide device such as a guide wire or stylet, an introducer sheath, and/or a guide cylinder, that is inserted into the mouth or nose for guiding of a feeding tube having an internal diameter sufficient for delivery of fluids into the patient""s stomach or into the duodenum. A typical nasal feeding tube includes a guide wire that is inserted through the nasal cavity, or a feeding tube having a stylet inserted within the feeding tube which is inserted through the nasal cavity and pharynx. The stylet may include a braided length of metal wire that remains within the feeding tube during insertion to provide rigidity for the tube for inserting an insertion end of the feeding tube through the nasal cavity and pharynx, through the esophagus, and into the stomach. The metal wire or stylet is typically removed from the feeding tube after successful positioning of the tube insertion end through the preferred passageway and into the target organ. A typical method of insertion includes an operator""s insertion of a feeding tube with stylet guide wire through the nasal cavity parallel to the nasal septum, advancing the feeding tube to the nasopharynx, allowing the insertion end to seek its own passage, and advancing the tube with a gentle motion through the esophagus and into the stomach. The gentle motion may include manipulation by twisting, rotating, and lateral turning of an external end held by a medical technician until the feeding tube insertion end is inserted into the esophagus and stomach. There are instances where a guide wire or a feeding tube having a stylet therein was improperly inserted into a sinus cavity or into the cranial cavity above the nasal cavity due to use of an improper procedure with excessive force.
Additional prior intubation devices include a nasogastric tube for removal of fluids and/or semi-solids from the stomach or duodenum. The nasogastric tube is inserted through the nasal cavity and pharynx for insertion through the esophagus and extension of an insertion end into the stomach. The nasogastric tube includes two conduits within the tubes that are aligned along the interior length of the tube, with one conduit intended for passage of air into the stomach to replace liquids removed from the stomach through a second conduit within the tube. The nasogastric tube insertion end includes a plurality of holes positioned laterally through the tubular wall for suction of fluids into the second conduit for transfer to an exterior collection container. The tubular walls of the nasogastric tube are generally more rigid than a typical feeding tube in order to minimize internal collapse of the walls when suction is applied. Due to the lesser flexibility in comparison with similar lengths of feeding tubes, the nasogastric tube is more difficult to position through the nasal cavity, pharynx and through the esophagus for insertion into the stomach. A tube having an insertion end with an internal guiding device that is influenced by an external guiding force would provide improved insertion of a feeding tube or a nasogastric tube while minimizing improper placement of the tube insertion end into a patient""s sinus cavity, brain cavity, or trachea.
There is a need for a fluid transfer tube that is externally guided through internal passageways and into a target organ within a patient. A further need includes providing a magnetically guided tube insertion end for insertion through the nasal cavity and through internal passageways for placement into a patient""s target organ.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a medical device is disclosed for insertion of a tube having a magnetically guided insertion end into a patient for transfer of fluids between the tube and a target organ. The tube includes a flexible length of tubing having an insertion end sized for insertion into the patient""s nasal cavity. A magnetic member is rotatably coupled within the insertion end. The magnetic member is freely rotatable within the insertion end during insertion through internal passageways for insertion into the target organ within the patient. The insertion end includes a porous tube segment proximal to the rotatable magnetic member for transfer of fluids between tube and the target organ. An externally maintained end of the tube is attachable to a supply of fluids or is attachable to an external collection container. The magnet member is enclosed within an end enclosure distal of the porous tube segment thereby allowing transfer of fluid through the tube insertion end without affecting the rotation of the magnetic member. When inserted through the nasal cavity, the rotatable magnetic member and insertion end are remotely guided by manipulation of an external magnetic field positioned proximal to the patient. The external magnetic field is moved relative to the patient in order to guide the insertion end into the target organ. The magnetically guided tube insertion end provides rapid insertion through internal passageways and into the target organ without insertion of an optic viewing device or a channeling device in the patient. A method for insertion of a magnetically guided tube into a patient""s target organ by manipulation of an external magnetic field is also disclosed herein.